yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
British Rail Class 360
The British Rail Class 360 is an electric multiple-unit class that was built by Siemens between 2002 and 2005. Part of the Siemens Desiro family, they are currently operated by Greater Anglia and TfL Rail. Description Class 360/1 First Great Eastern ordered 21 four-car Class 360/1s to replace its Class 312s. After being tested at the Wildenrath, Germany and Velim, Czech Republic test tracks, the first entered service in August 2003.FGE Class 360 Desiro moves to Czech Republic for tests Rail issue 443 4 September 2002 page 60Desiro makes its FGE debut run Rail issue 468 20 August 2003 page 8 In February 2004, 360115 returned to Wildenrath for tests aimed at improving pantgraph performance.FGE 360 Desiro returns to Germany Rail issue 483 17 March 2004 page 31 They are primarily used on Great Eastern Main Line services from London Liverpool Street to Clacton-on-Sea, Colchester Town and Ipswich. They also run to Walton-on-the-Naze and the Mayflower line at peak times, as well as Braintree in the early mornings. They have on occasions operated through to Norwich.NXEA to clear Class 360s to Norwich Today's Railways UK issue 105 September 2010 page 67 In April 2004, the Great Eastern franchise was merged into the Greater Anglia franchise that was awarded to National Express East Anglia. All passed with the franchise to Greater Anglia in February 2012. The Class 360s are not maintained by the franchise, but under contract by Siemens at Ilford EMU Depot.Class 360 - National Express East Anglia - Siemens. Retrieved 1 January 2015. These are to be replaced by Class 720s and will move to East Midlands Railway in 2020 to operate services on the Midland Main Line from London St Pancras to Corby.Hitachi rumoured to have won EMR bi-mode deal Rail issue 884 31 July 2019 page 28 They will have their 3+2 seating replaced with 2+2 and be modified to operate at .Class 360/1s earmarked for 110mph running Rail issue 886 28 August 2019 page 10 They will be based at Bedford Cauldwell Walk depot.A New Era for the East Midlands as Abellio starts its fifth franchise Today's Railways UK issue 214 October 2019 page 26 Class 360/2 In June 2003 Heathrow Connect ordered four Class 360/2s for its London Paddington to Heathrow Airport stopping trains.Heathrow Express orders Siemens Desiro EMUs for new stopping trains Rail issue 465 9 July 2003 page 10Desiros ordered for Heathrow Airport local stopping service The Railway Magazine issue 1228 August 2003 page 8 These were built using four trains that had been built for Angel Trains as a speculative order numbered 350001 to 350004. Only 350001 came to England, being used for training by South West Trains at Northam Carriage Servicing Depot. The others remained at the Wildenrath test track in Germany.Class 350s could be rebuilt Rail issue 472 15 October 2003 page 6360s to use old bodies Rail issue 484 31 March 2004 page 24 The first arrived at Old Oak Common TMD in November 2004.First Class 360/2 arrives Rail issue 502 8 December 2004 page 27 Services commenced in June 2005.Take off! New Heathrow Connect targets airport staff Rail issue 516 22 June 2005 page 8 An extra set was ordered arriving in England in November 2005, but didn't enter service for 12 months.Final HEx 360 arrives Today's Railways UK issue 50 February 2006 page 57 In 2007 additional carriages were delivered to increase all sets to five carriages.Fifth coaches arrive for HEx 360s Today's Railways UK issue 62 February 2007 page 62New 360/2 Vehicles Arrive Rail issue 559 14 February 2007 page 55 In 2010, 360205 was revinyled into Heathrow Express livery to operate its Heathrow Central to Heathrow Terminal 4 shuttle.Heathrow Express livery for Connect 360 The Railway Magazine issue 1312 August 2010 page 72 In May 2018 TfL Rail inherited all five of Heathrow Connect's Class 360s. These are to be replaced by Class 345s once problems with the European Train Control System in the Heathrow tunnel have been resolved.Crossrail: behind schedule, over budget and under pressure International Railway Journal 8 May 2019 These are to be replaced by the Class 345s from 2020. Accidents and incidents *On 25 May 2014, 360205 derailed as it entered due to bogie maintenance errors, exacerbated by a track defect. Fleet details References External links 360 Category:Siemens multiple units Category:Train-related introductions in 2003